A Hero's Sacrifice
by FandomsUnite98
Summary: When Bob and Damasen fail to close the Doors, Annabeth takes it upon herself to do it. Two years later, Nico receives the the most impossible news from his father. With new enemies rising, how will Percy cope fighting, especially after loosing Annabeth? Where does Chaos and Reyna come into all of this mess? And who are the mysterious Army of Chaos? Set during The House Of Hades.
1. Hero's Sacrifice

**Hey Guys! So... New Story, as well as the first one I have ever done. So. Right. Um, I do not own anything except the plot, and... Yea.. Thats it. Enjoy!**

* * *

ANNABETH POV:

"Nico!" panted Annabeth. "NICO!" she yelled, desperate to be heard over the fighting. She looked around.

She and Percy just managed to escape the fiery pits of Tartarus, with the help of Bob and Damasen. Currently, she and the rest of the Argo II members were fighting for their lives against monsters that were tumbling out of the Doors.

"What?" Nico yelled back.

Her eyes fell on the opened Doors Of Death. Bob could not close it. If only there was a way to shut it... a sacrifice.. An idea came to her head. She looked at the others, Piper looking as beautiful as ever; Jason looking pale, but fighting on. Hazel, no, she did not deserve this life; Frank, Polymorphing, lashing out at the enemy; Leo, burning everything in his path; Nico, looking tired, but holding on nevertheless. Finally, her eyes flitted to Percy, who was slick with sweat and covered with bruises. Still, he never looked more handsome. She was going to miss them. She was going to miss him.

"ANNABETH! WHAT IS IT!?" Nico yelled. Annabeth snapped out of her reverie.

"Nico, promise me. Promise me you will take care of Percy."

He looked confused. "huh?"

"JUST PROMISE" She screamed, desperate.

"Ummm, Ok?" He looked taken aback. She was relieved.

"PERCY!" She yelled, running to him.

"LITTLE BUSY HERE,WISE GIRL!"

"THERE IS NO TIME PERCY! I LOVE YOU!" She kissed him hard.

"I love you too Wise Girl, but what do you mean 'no time'?"

Annabeth took a deep breath. "Nothing, I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Goodbye? What? Why?" He looked confused. She smiled sadly, "Bye." She whispered.

Then, with that done, she shoved him out of the way and made a beeline to the Door Of Death. As she sped towards the door,her friends realized what she was doing, and started to scream out for her to stop. As soon as she reached the doors, she turned around. Looked. Percy was running towards her, Nico was standing stock still, shock evident on his face. Piper was crying, reaching out to her, Jason was pale, screaming at her to stop. Hazel, Leo and Frank were frozen, staring at her in horror. She gave a weak smile and raised her hand in farewell. "Goodbye." she said for the last time, to the sunlight, to her friends, to her life. She looked at her friends, shut her eyes, and closed the doors, cutting her off from the screaming of her friends.

It was a sacrifice of a hero.

* * *

**Sooooo... What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Review!**


	2. Chappie 1- Who's Soul?

Nico POV:

It was two years.

Two years since he felt her soul enter the underworld.

Two years since the war Two years since any of the other seven smiled or laughed.

Two years.

He breathed in deeply. Stopped. Something was wrong. He got up from the bench he was sitting on in Central Park and he teleported to the underworld, where the feeling of something wrong was stronger. He walked up to Hades, who was sitting there, mumbling to himself. Nico walked cautiously to him. "Dad? Dad, what's wrong?"

Hades jerked his head upwards and blinked blearily. "Ah, Nico. You are here. There is a slight problem." "What do you mean '" Slight problem'?" "One of the souls in the underworld suddenly disappeared."

Nico was stunned. "What do you mean? Just like that?" He snapped his fingers "How could that have happened?"

Hades sighed in irritation. "Yes, I mean like that!" He snapped his fingers, and totally failed doing so. He sighed in irritation again. "Keep up, Boy!"

Nico pinched the bridge of his nose, and took a deep breath. "Ok. Which soul was it?" The answer Hades gave him nearly sent Nico crumbling to his knees in shock. "How is that possible?" He asked, hoarsely. "How could her soul have disappeared from the underworld?"

* * *

Nico shadow traveled to camp. He needed to tell them immediately. His mind was reeling from the information Hades provided him. Oh Gods. He was stopped by Frank, who was busy eating something.

"Hey Frank! Listen, I need a favor." Nico panted.

"Sure, what is it?" Frank replied, confused by Nico's sudden behavior. "Can you call-" "Hey guys!", called a voice behind them. Nico turned to see Don the Faun trotting up to them. Nico groaned. Frank and Don immediately started talking about Hazel's Jewels and how pretty they were.

Nico huffed. He then stomped away, only to bump into Rachel. "Rachel, can you do me a favor and call-" He was interrupted again, this time by Hazel and Piper. Nico felt like screaming.

He marched up to the Big House and burst through the door. Chiron and Mr. D looked up in surprise from their game of Blackjack. "Ah, Nico. There you are. Jason was looking-" Started Chiron.

"Chiron, now is not the time! We need to summon a-" "NICO! THERE YOU ARE!" Nico was once again interrupted, this time by Jason. "Ah, Jason, there you are. Is everything alright? You look immensely worried." Said Chiron.

"Of course I am worried! It's not everyday that Reyna goes missing for two days without a note or something! We need to call a meeting, NOW!" Cried Jason.

"THANK YOU! SOMEONE FINALLY GOT WHAT I WAS TRYING TO SAY! WE NEED A MEETING NOW! WHAT DAY IS IT TODAY? INTERRUPT NICO DAY!?" Shouted Nico. Jason, Chiron and Mr.D looked at him strangely. "What are you waiting for? Call for a meeting!" Yelled Nico.

Jason, still a little creeped out, was about to exit the Big House, when Nico called him back.

"Make sure you bring him too. Percy. He needs to hear this." Said Nico. "He won't come." Replied Jason. "Tell him it is a matter of life and death, and if she was here, he would come." Snapped Nico. Jason looked troubled, but complied. Nico sighed, and rubbed his face, suddenly tired. Chiron looked at him curiously, while Dionysus sipped sipped his Diet Coke.

* * *

An hour later, a meeting was adjourned. Percy surprisingly came. He looked horrible, with his face all in disarray and had dark circles under his eyes, most probably from no sleep due to nightmares.

Nico was pacing up and down, not listening to a word,while Jason explained about Reyna's disappearance. Murmurs from the assembled meeting grew as Jason reached the end. "- and currently she has been missing for two days." Jason finished. Nico's head snapped towards him as he stood still. "What!?" He yelled.

All heads turned towards him in confusion. Nico zeroed in on Jason and demanded. "What do you mean "Missing for two days", Jason?" "Well, that's exactly what I mean Nico. Two days. Octavian thinks the Greeks have taken her and the whole camp is going in rampage!" Jason said. "Wait. Reyna has been missing for two days? There has to be a connection between the two..." mused Nico, and he started to pace up and down even faster. Jason, as well as everyone else present, grew even more confused than they already were.

"Nico," Said a hoarse but deep voice, "Care to explain what's going on in your head?" Everyone, including Nico, turned towards the source of the voice. It came from Percy.

Nico was shocked, but then he started to grin.

"Hey Perce, didn't think you would ever speak." He said. Percy gave a small smile. "I wouldn't count on it." He grew serious, and asked, "Tell us though, what's connected with Reyna's disappearance?" Nico grew stiff and told them everything. He even swore on River Styx when Percy shot up from his seat, glaring and yelling that if Nico was lying, he would kill Nico. Everyone else was stunned into silence.

Chiron closed his eyes, and sighed, "Oh Gods."

* * *

Reyna POV:

"What's going on? The message told me to come here, but for what?" she mused to continued talking to herself as she gazed into the sun rising over the Golden Gate Bridge, casting a golden sheen over the boats mulling in San Francisco bay.

She had never been to California. The only connection she had with it was with Katy Perry - " California gurls, we're undeniable. Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock. West coast represent now put you hands up, oh oh oh oh!". She didn't realise that she was singing it out loud until an elderly passing by gave her dirty looks. She immediately shut up, all the while smirking to herself. Annabeth would have continued singing,the bold girl she was. _Was_.

Reyna stopped in her tracks. Oh Gods. Reyna couldn't imagine the pain that Percy must be going through if she was feeling upset over the death of someone she didn't really know. She liked Annabeth- the way she dealt with situations with such confidence.

"Annabeth was born here, wasn't she?" Reyna wondered.

She continued to ponder over Annabeth and the San Francisco bay when something caught her eye. Washed by the bay, not so far away, lay a lanky humanoid body. A mop of blonde hair- where had she seen that before? She walked up to take a closer look when suddenly she stumbled back in shock.

_It can't be. No, it can't._

Suddenly the body- no, the girl stirred and opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around bleary-eyed, like she had woken up from a nap and was not just washed up the beach. Reyna watched her, fascinated, as Reyna tried to stop hyperventilating.

Finally, the girl turned her head and grey eyes met brown. She smiled, got up, dusted sand off her clothes and turned to Reyna. She cocked her head as she analysed her. Reyna, finally calmed down enough not to run away screaming, was doing her own part in starring. She looked the same, even after all this time. She still remembered the last time she saw her.

The girl smiled, and said, "I had the strangest dream of dying." She was calm about that for some reason, like she died. She stopped. "Strange. I only remember voices calling my name and darkness. Oh. And black hair. That's funny. I have no memory of anything else. Let's see, what else am I missing." Reyna stared, open mouthed. "You must be the girl that He recommended. Ah, yes. Perfect. You are good." She held out a hand and laughed. "My name is Chase. Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena and according to the voice in my head, supposedly dead."


End file.
